


魅 （上篇）

by hoiyeechu



Category: pichi couple - Fandom
Genre: F/M, pichi couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoiyeechu/pseuds/hoiyeechu





	1. Chapter 1

2023年10月，Playboy杂志创刊70周年。虽然这本曾是全球男性每月引颈长盼的读物不复全盛时期的辉煌，但是各地的总编都想趁着这个纪念日憋几个大招，冀望可以恢复昔日风采。  
初秋9月的一个夜晚，在一家日本料理的包厢里，韩国版的总编此刻正如坐针毡，对面的男人抿紧了自带天然润泽的唇翻着面前的计划书，一边喃喃 “双人封面吗？“ 尽管这本男性读物以往吸睛的封面都是知名女性的艳照，可是其中也不乏成功的双人封面， ”是的。因为是纪念版的封面，所以想拍出与平常不一样的感觉” 总编擦着汗回答。 近几年一直在专心拍摄正剧，已经很久没有绯闻的李栋旭瞄了一眼女搭档的名字，抬起深邃的眼睛，“你确定她会答应？” “我们还在努力的接洽，会尽力的。而且两位不是刚合作完电影吗？这样对电影的宣传也会有帮助的” 男人听了，嘴角轻轻一挑，流露出一丝诱人的邪魅，喉结滚动一下，“好，如果她答应了，我没问题。不过，我有一个要求 .......“  
一周以后的某天晚上，某酒店的总统套房里充斥着Playboy的拍摄组的工作人员，每个人都在忙碌的准备着今天的拍摄。摄影师正紧张的检查着器材跟角度，穿着黑色正装礼服的男人走过来，头发整齐的梳起露出棱角分明如雕像般完美的五官 “她呢？还没到？” 摄影师助理连忙回答说，“刚跟经纪人通过电话，已经在路上了“ 男人环视四周 “她一准备好就清场” 与他相熟的摄影师不禁抱怨 ”你知道清场了最辛苦的是我对不对？虽然上次喝酒让你请了，但是也不能这样惩罚我吧“ “在你向你家总编提议这个计划的时候你就应该想到了，不是吗？” 男人撇了一眼这个最近一个月都让他很不爽的亲故。 摄影师摸摸鼻子，“阿拉索阿拉索，待会儿就清场”“还有待会眼睛给我安份点“ ”亲故呀，我是摄影师啊.....而且你把计划书改得面目全非，我都怀疑这期封面到底卖不卖得出去。总编也由着你任性，真是的.......“ 这时候，门外进来了他很熟悉的她的经纪人，身后是不施脂粉清清爽爽的她。看着两人正跟四周的工作人员打招呼的时候，他低声对身旁的亲故说，”我保证一定大卖，打赌下次聚餐请喝酒“ 两人击掌定下了这个赌约。 

打完招呼的女人跟着化妆师进房间，男人的眼神跟着那个软软糯糯的身影直到房间的门关上。她的经纪人这时也过来跟他打招呼，把她明天的行程表交给他，然后就回家了。 正翻着行程表，工作人员陆续离开总统套房，她一切就绪的走出来。蓬松微卷的栗色长发在脑后松松的挽成一个发髻，两鬓散着几缕发丝垂坠在脸颊旁，把她的宴会妆衬托得更精致，红色抹胸的贴身礼服被她穿出了冷艳透着热情的高级感。他看着她向他走来，笔直雪白的腿在裙摆分叉间若隐若现，眼睛瞳孔变大，喉结不由自主的随着咽口水的动作滚动。她微昂着头，眼睛捕捉到他喉结轻微的滚动，一丝不容易被察觉的笑意浮上眼底，这男人呵...... 她走近跟他身旁的摄影师打招呼，然后轻声询问拍摄要注意的细节。他听着她蜂蜜一般的嗓音，轻柔上扬的语调，像是一根羽毛在轻轻扫着他的心，那股痒意从心里一直蔓延开来，手指不受控制的动了动。 他轻咳了一声，稳住自己，看进她的眼睛，性感的低音炮飘进她的耳朵，“可以开始了吗？”

第一个拍摄的场景在套房的玄关，两人自一周前电影杀青后第一次近距离接触，闻着对方熟悉的气息都感觉到身体的感官蠢蠢欲动。在摄影师调校摄影器材的当口，两人在玄关彩排着待会拍照的姿势，李栋旭俯下头贴着怀里女人的耳边，“Playboy的封面都敢接，胆子太大了，嗯？就不怕我生气？” “不是有欧巴在吗？像欧巴这样的小气鬼，我怎么会吃亏呢？” 刘仁娜眼里闪着捉狭的顽皮笑意，”而且电影杀青后我都在国外拍画报，你都不想我吗？“ 女人嘴里带着柠檬甜香的热气熏红了他的耳廓，耳边开始响起咔嚓咔嚓的快门声音。两人间的暧昧氛围让摄影师立刻开始了拍摄。男人把女人困在玄关门前的墙上跟自己的怀里，”待会你就会知道我想不想你了！” 刘仁娜沉醉在包围着自己的熟悉的男性特有麝香气息中，眼里浮起迷朦，红唇微张，小手贴着男人胸口的钮扣蠢蠢欲动。 男人每次看到她这个样子都会情难自禁，左手轻柔的探进她的发髻里扶住头，右手臂圈住她的纤腰往怀里一带，嘴唇贴上她的。唇与唇碰触的瞬间两人都发出了满足的叹息，他吮吸着她的上唇，舌悄悄地扫过她的轻闭着的牙关，趁着她轻启牙齿的时候遛进充斥柠檬甜香的嘴里。舌头卷着她的小舌嬉戏吸吮，她经受不住这样的逗弄，发出一声诱人的轻吟，他听到这轻吟腹下一紧，右手从她腰上游走到滑嫩大腿上，修长的手指伸进裙摆的分叉处，一用力把她的大腿提上来放在自己的腰上，鲜红高跟鞋半吊在她小巧的脚上。他放开她的舌，两人的嘴微张，唇贴着唇，刘仁娜把李栋旭的礼服外套褪到一半，领结解开，衬衫钮扣打开至腰间，露出健硕的胸肌线条。 摄影师一边按着快门捕捉着火热暧昧的画面一边心里暗骂，“这亲故假公济私的跟妹子亲近还要我这么辛苦，不就吃了你一顿酒吗？这么记仇！“ 这时李栋旭的外套已经掉在地上，领结挂在半敞的衬衫领子上，衬衫下摆被怀里的女人拽出了裤腰，刘仁娜的双手伸进衬衫里抚过男人线条分明的腹肌，到达人鱼线。李栋旭喉结不住滚动，两手下滑到女人的翘臀，用力把女人托起，女人两条长腿挂在他的腰上，两人的身体无一丝缝隙的贴合在一起。刘仁娜环抱着男人的脖子，腿间隔着单薄的衣料感受着男人的迫切，快感瞬间从腹下升起，耳边是快门的声音，她把唇贴着李栋旭耳边“欧巴，有人在.....” 李栋旭从她的锁骨抬起头亲上她的唇，一边开始朝房间移动，经过摄影师的时候，撇给亲故一眼“你可以滚了“ 摄影师一边按下快门捕捉到他唇上染着女人嘴上口红的邪糜模样，刘仁娜额头贴着他的，眼神迷濛， 一边想着这个打赌大概自己会输，这些照片没有大尺度的裸露，但却拍出了Playboy程度的香艳。

听见门外的关门声，李栋旭把刘仁娜抵在套房的房门上，在她的锁骨上吮出一串专属于他的印记，耳边是她娇软的轻喘声，他的手在她背后把礼服的拉链轻轻拉开，鲜红礼服立刻滑下停在她的腰间。他的唇从锁骨慢慢下移到胸罩的边缘，轻轻的珍惜的一口一口的亲着她白嫩的肌肤，这种被珍视的感觉让她沉迷，头微往后仰，李栋旭左手承托在她的臀下，右手在她背后把无肩带胸罩解开。他们的衣物从房门一直蔓延到床边，他把女人轻轻放在床上，着迷专注的看着她散着长发躺在黑色丝质的床单上，雪白的胴体与她身上仅剩的一抹红色衣料刺激着他的视觉，他俯下身亲吻女人的额头，鼻尖，最后停留在唇的上方，用鼻尖摩擦了下她的鼻尖，微痒亲腻的感觉让她嘴角泛起甜笑。男人重重的啄了她的红唇一下，顺着脸颊下巴脖子胸口舔舐，到达峰顶粉红的迷惑，鼻子轻轻蹭了蹭粉红顶端，引起身下人儿的战栗，他低低地笑出来，气息喷在慢慢硬挺的顶端上。她放在男人肩膀的手受不了刺激的抓紧，指尖陷入他的肌肉，“嘶“ 男人哼出声，报复性的把突起含入嘴里，开始了对她甜蜜的折磨，时而轻轻吸吮，时而用灵活的舌舔舐，时而用牙齿轻咬，另一边也用手揉捏玩弄。她发出细细的娇吟，双手插进他的浓发里揉搓，双腿不受控制的微曲伸展，腿间越来越迫切的需求缓缓浸透了身下的床单，他的手不舍的离开胸前的旖旎，修长的指顺着纤腰上的马甲线，拂过平坦的小腹，指尖勾住那抹鲜红的边缘轻轻褪去。腿间粉红花蕊闪着晶莹，被情欲浸透的深邃眼睛无法移开视线。她永远无法适应他露骨的眼神，用手臂遮住双眼，浑身透着害羞的粉红，娇娇软软的嗓音呼出“欧巴” “嗯？“ 沙哑低沉的嗓音爱抚着她的听觉，”别看....“ ”我的，不让我看？“ 修长手指轻触花蕊引出更多晶莹，唇在小腹上撒下细碎啄吻，食指缓慢的伸进花蕊里的瞬间就被温热紧致迷醉了心神。随着他手指的逗弄，她无法自已的不断发出娇吟喘息，微拱起腰向他发出需要的暗示，他悄悄又伸进一指继续戏弄着，胸口轻微的压上她胸前的白嫩感受那美妙，唇贴上她正在娇喘的唇诱惑的问“怎么了，宝贝？舒服吗？“ 她娇嗔一声“欧巴～” “怎么了？” “要....” “要什么？嗯？”他的手指加快了速度，另一手抽来一个软枕垫在她的腰下，”告诉欧巴，要什么？“ 她受不了的伸出双臂抱住他的脖子把他拉向自己“要你抱我” 听到这句等了很久的呢喃，他邪魅一笑，一边吻着她与她唇舌濡沫，一边轻轻拉开她匀称的大腿来到她的双腿间。手指还在不停的进出她的花蕊，拇指按住花蕊顶端不停摩擦，他欣赏着她为他失控的表情，在她即将到达顶端的时候，他抽出手指，空虚的感觉令她失神不解的看着他。下一秒，她感觉到坚硬火热抵着花蕊入口，慢慢摩擦，直到顶端都沾上她的晶莹，她抱着他的劲瘦腰身，轻咬着他的肩膀，他偏头含住她的软嫩耳垂，腰慢慢往下沉，两人都在享受着慢慢进入的奇妙感觉，直到他完全到底。她呼出一口气，带着水气的双眸看进他的双眼，他的额头抵着她的，身下被湿热包围的快感促使着他要蠕动起来，他开始缓慢而深重的撞击她的深处，每一次进出都摩擦着她的最敏感处，引得内部一阵阵抽搐挤压着他的坚挺，一波接一波的快感从尾椎直达脑部，他不受控制的在她体内横冲直撞，两手从她腋下往上固定住她的肩部，用力的抽出挺进，她被撞得喘不过气来，耳边是他性感的粗喘低吟，两腿间与他交接处一直传出令人羞耻的水声跟肉体碰撞的声音，无边的快感逐渐淹没了她。她两腿夹着他的腰，两手在他白皙肌理分明的背上抓出一道道红痕，轻微痛感刺激着他更用力的挺进，听着她破碎的娇吟喘息，他的腰臀更快的摆动，“啊～嗯...啊啊...不行了....啊...到了....啊啊～“ 她仰起头，挺起臀部迎合着他的撞击，脚尖蜷缩起来，他感受到坚挺不停地被她的内部收缩挤压着，一股温热突然从内部深处流出包围着他的火热，他加快速度的持续挺动，然后尾椎一阵酸麻，他最后几下重重的挺进，伴随着一声低吼，一股脑的浇灌在她的花蕊深处。她全身都还在极度快感的余温下微微颤抖，他把两人身体微转不让她承受自己的重量，一边喘着气一边擦过她汗湿的额头，她抱着他的肩挨着他的脖，低低的糯糯的轻吟”我好爱你哦，老公“ 男人拥紧她吻上她的额“再替我生个女孩，嗯？”


	2. 魅 （下篇）

清晨，手机闹铃准时响起，长臂越过怀中人儿雪白的肩膀，找到手机把闹铃关了，男人香了香女人的面颊，把她拥进怀里，女人把脸埋进健硕胸膛里，继续沉沉睡去。李栋旭睁开眼睛，慢慢清醒，想起今天上午还有拍摄，微微叹了口气，抱着软玉温香真的想再多睡一会，他摇了摇贴着他的女人“起来了，宝贝，待会还要拍摄” 刘仁娜困难的睁开眼睛，带着她独有的奶音呢喃“嗯，我好困，我还想睡” 男人对她的奶音从来没有任何抵抗能力，感觉下腹又升起紧绷，他压下欲望，亲了亲她秀气小巧的耳朵 “抱你去洗漱，嗯？” 说完就把人直接抱起走向浴室，他把她放下在沐浴间，让她靠在他怀里站着，开着莲蓬头轻轻的帮她清理身上的痕迹，想着昨晚还是要得她太急切了，分开一周的思念令他失去控制，要了她好几次。手抚过她的软嫩肌肤，滑过自己种下的印记，下腹的欲望越来越迫切，他低头吻住她的红唇，舌头伸进她的嘴里，找到她的小舌勾住逗弄。“唔” 她糯糯的发出对他的抗议，可是这只会令男人更加按耐不住，对她的唇舌的侵占更加狂野，他把她抵在淋浴间的玻璃上，看到对面的镜子清楚的反射出他两交缠的身体。他的双手从她的脖子抚向胸前的白嫩，慢慢加重力气的揉捏玩弄着两个突起，她开始娇喘呻吟，腿间热浪也开始涌出，他的舌还在她嘴里灵活挑逗，吸吮着她的舌根，她的指尖掐进他的手臂表示抗议，他放开她的舌头，转而舔舐令他着迷的脖子，胸口，把已经硬挺的两粒粉红突起含住舔舐，她受不了刺激的仰起头，腿间的晶莹已经泛滥成灾。“欧巴～” “我知道，再等一下，宝贝” 他在她胸前含糊的说， 她轻哼一声，不甘示弱的纤手也从他的胸口滑到他的腹下，轻轻抓住早已火热的坚挺，慢慢滑动，他从她胸口抬起头，重重的吻住她的唇，两人都没有闭上眼， 她抚媚看着他的眼睛，离开他的唇，学着他一样在他的脖子胸口留下专属于她的印记，舌头滑过他的腹肌，慢慢来到火热根源，他低头期待的看着她，她慢慢把他的坚挺含进嘴里，他不由得发出一声低喘，仰起头感受被她口中温热包围的刺激快感。她喜欢看他为她动情的，不受控制的样子。那样的李栋旭只属于刘仁娜。终于在他频临爆发的时候，他把她拉起来，翻过她的身子让她趴在玻璃上，她两手按着玻璃，看着前面的镜子反映出自己满是情欲的脸，身后心爱的男人两手抓着她的细腰，令她的臀微微翘起，腿间花蕊开始受到火热坚挺的挤压，他略显粗鲁的一下挺进她的花蕊，她娇哼一声 “疼” 他双手往前握住她胸前的白嫩，缓缓揉捏逗弄，感觉到花蕊深处开始流出更多温热把他包围着，他俯身向前吻住令他着迷的后颈，两手食指拇指捏住粉红顶端揉捏，“还疼吗？” ”啊～“ 他听到她的邀请，左手扶着她的腰固定 “要开始了，宝贝” 他开始撞击着她的深处，后入的姿势令他的每一下动作都到达她的深处，他眼里是她令人迷醉的身体曲线，雪白的背，纤细的腰，丰满的臀，对面镜子里是她失神动情的脸，都能使他失去理智。他把她的后背抱进胸前，右手把她的两手禁锢在两人头顶上方的玻璃上，左手环抱着她的腰，腰臀一直在撞击着她的花蕊，她一边娇吟喘息的承受着他的攻击，一边把翘臀往后迎合，快感排山倒海的朝她袭来 “啊啊啊～～欧巴～来了.....老公～嗯啊～” 听到她销魂的声音，他加快速度的撞击，腰椎一麻，浑身一震，下腹一股火热全浇灌在她的最深处。

他抱着全身酥软无力的她再洗了一次，擦干了两人的身体，回到床上， 李栋旭看了眼床边一早设定好的摄影器材，找到遥控器，照着昨晚找好的角度，设定好的姿势，抱着老婆快速的拍了几张照交差。男人给老婆穿上自己的衬衫， 然后两人又小寐片刻，这时手机响起视频电话请求，他拿起手机接通，“哦，oma“ 电话那头是李栋旭母亲金斗顺女士 “还没睡醒？仁娜呢？“ 他把手机往下一点 “昨晚太累，还在睡” 刘仁娜微眯着眼，看到手机里的婆婆，立刻睁开眼“ 欧姆尼，早上好，赫儿呢？他没调皮吧？” “没有，赫儿乖着呢，就是老要找oma” 李栋旭撇一撇嘴，把手机对着自己 “oma，我们今天就去接他，这个星期麻烦你跟阿爸了” “阿拉索，一点都不麻烦，我跟你阿爸都很高兴我们赫儿跟我们一起住” 挂掉视频电话，两人温存片刻就听到房间外面开始有人走动，夫妻两认命的起床，男人套上昨晚的礼服西裤，裸着上身，女人还是穿着男人的衬衫，下身穿好打底裤，打开房门让化妆师进来化妆。摄影师带着器材走进浴室准备，看进浴室里未完全褪去的蒸汽，脸上浮上兴味的表情，对着男人挤眉弄眼，李栋旭不理他，搂着老婆走近洗手台，对着刚刚令两人脸红心跳的镜子摆pose开始拍照。刘仁娜脸上身上都是害羞的粉红，眼睛不敢跟摄影师接触，却不知她这样的模样正是摄影师需要的感觉。拍摄很顺利，中午就结束了，两人换上带来的日常私服，李栋旭搂着刘仁娜的腰离开了酒店。

隔天，D社放出了两人一起离开酒店的照片，李栋旭神清气爽，一脸春风的搂着身旁女人的纤腰，刘仁娜虽然看上去有点累，但是仍然嘴角含着甜笑，满脸洋溢着幸福。这是两人自2020年低调结婚以来第一次流出的合照。各国的桃子女孩看到照片都欣喜若狂，即使在半年前两人官宣一起合作电影之后，都没有合照发布，这对从2016年就让桃子女孩喊着快结婚的神仙眷侣，终于公开发糖了！两周后，Playboy70周年韩国纪念限量版开始发售，5万册在2小时之内售罄。杂志采取双封面，一边是李栋旭衣衫不整的抱起刘仁娜，唇上粘着女人嘴上的一抹鲜红，刘仁娜额头抵着男人的，眼神迷离，双手环抱着李栋旭的脖子，修长雪白的双腿挂在男人劲瘦腰身上，鲜红高跟鞋半吊在小巧的脚上。另一封面是两人侧躺在铺着黑色丝质床单的床上，黑色丝被谨谨盖住两人的下身，李栋旭的有力臂膀横过刘仁娜胸前，遮住外泄的春光，女人直视镜头，不施脂粉的脸上是淡淡粉色，清纯又抚媚，男人低头看着女人，眼里一片深情，两人的好身材在这照片里一览无遗，氛围温馨中透着性感。10页内页从套房玄关开始的暧昧激情到清晨床上醒来的温存，在浴室里的亲腻，讲述了一对相爱男女对彼此的渴望。这期杂志销量达到了空前的成功，因为受众不止是男性，更吸引了更多的女性读者跟桃子女孩。 更多买不到的读者都在询问是否会追印，总编对于这个问题十分头疼，当初李栋旭答应的条件就是这期杂志一定要限量，而且所有底片都要归还给他们夫妇，并且不得干涉照片以后的用途。 总编一直在后悔低估了这对夫妇合体秀恩爱的影响力。而摄影师亲故也输掉了打赌，请了一顿很伤害钱包的酒。

在杂志封面的余温中，两人合作的电影发布会的日子来临了。两人戏中的角色关系微妙，李栋旭饰演黑帮第二把手其实是卧底多年的刑警，刘仁娜饰演的是嫉恶如仇的检察官。两人从一开始对立的关系却互相吸引而引发的矛盾剧情是一大看点。剧中不乏亲热对手戏，于是发布会当天，很多记者逮着机会问了很多两人拍摄Playboy封面的问题，对于这些问题，李栋旭也只是意味深长的回答“请密切关注我们的电影，一定不会让大家失望的” 就在电影上映的一周前，一本电影影集悄悄发售，影集里的照片跟Playboy的照片是同一个场景却是杂志里没有的。浴室洗手台前，李栋旭把刘仁娜包围在他怀里，女人穿着他的衬衫，他的手在衬衫里，令人遐想无限，女人一手往后抱住他的头颈，另一手搭在他抱住她的腰的手臂上，侧头娇嗔地看着他，他偏头轻轻含住她的红唇。另一张照片是从床顶视线拍的，貌似是李栋旭举着手机的自拍照，两人平躺在床上，刘仁娜枕在男人胸口，长发散了他一身，眉眼弯弯的，嘴边挂着甜笑，男人一手举着手机，另一手揽着怀里人儿的肩膀，亲着她的额头。 影集里更发布了电影的花絮照片，最后一页的照片里两人暧昧又势均力敌的气氛勾起了所有人想买票进电影院看这电影的欲望.......


End file.
